With the development of computer technologies and terminals, application requirements based on various types of terminals gradually increase accordingly. Types of operating systems of the terminals vary, including an Android operating system, a Symbian operating system, a Windows mobile operating system, an iPhone OS operating system, a Windows operating system, and/or the like.
A component is a programmable unit that is self-contained and reusable, and has a particular function. A complete application usually needs to invoke different components to implement corresponding functions. Existing applications generate components and invoking components by using development tools and languages correspondingly supported by different operating system platforms. Each application needs to form a set of complete code data corresponding to a system. This occupies large storage space and has large development difficulty.